Forbidden Love
by Renny224
Summary: Loki is banished to Midgard. He is now a mere mortal hoping to avoid the Avengers at any cost. Until he landed Tony's arms.
1. Run!

Forbidden Love

In Asgard Odin yelled "Loki!? For your crimes you will live in Midgard as a mortal for the rest of your life. Unless I think you have learned your lesson understood?" He says in a gigantic boom that made the whole castle shake as he spoke. Loki made a mumbled behind the gag that kept him from talking.

Thor yelled "but fath-!"

"No he needs to learn his lesson." Odin spoke quickly. Odin then dragged a struggling Loki to the Bifrost bridge. "You will never be welcome back here until I say you are worthy." He tilts Loki's chin upward looking into the watery tiered eyes that hasn't been spilled yet. "You will always be my son no matter what foolish nonsense you speak of."

He then ungagged Loki and yanks the chains off of Loki's wrist. Heimsdall then actives the portal to Midgard. Loki yells as he is being pulled in the portal "I hate you!" Heimsdall then closes the portal after Loki disappears.

In Midgard Loki falls through the sky until he lands into someone's arms. He turned his head to see Iron man holding him. Tony smirks as he sees a faint blush cover those soft pale cheeks. "Put me down you barbarian!"

Tony replies "Why should I….I mean we catch the villain that escapes again, but fell through the sky and is in custody again." Loki turns his head to see that he is at a beach an sees all of the Avengers staring at him except Thor wasn't there.

He then struggles to get out of Tony arms to notice that since he is mortal he doesn't have that much strength against Tony. "So we have to call Thor the right?" Clint says.

"Ya!" replies Natasha.

Before they could say anything Captain America said "Wait a minute this is too easy won't Loki use his magic to get out of situation!"

Everyone replies "Ya!"

Captain America then replies "Then why isn't he getting himself out of this situation!" Then they all looked at Loki when he replies "because I am a mortal like all of you for my punishment." He says in a series tone that sent a shiver down their spine.

"So can I punch you since you are like us" says Clint. Loki looks at him and replies "no." Tony replied "I'll take him inside guys. I'll call you if I need help." Tony then turns toward the house and started walking.

Inside the house Loki kept yelling "put me down" over and over again until finally Tony dropped him on the couch in the living room. They stared at each other in onward silence until Tony broke the silence.

"So…."

"Are you a complete fool Anthony?" He says in a modern tone.

"No." Tony says, "But you might want calm your attitude princess."

Loki felt a light blush cover his face. Tony smirks at Loki as he couldn't find any words to yell back at him. He then leans forward and whispers into his ear "your cute you know that." Tony then leans back as the blush on Loki's face darkens a little.

"You are such a pervert you know that!" Loki says in a cold voice. "I know." Tony replies. Loki looks around to notice the Avengers were staring at them through the window on the beach. While Tony wasn't looking he sticked up the middle finger up at all of them. He almost let out a dark chuckle as he saw their shocked faces all still staring at him.

Loki thought quietly to himself forgetting the awkward silence that was surrounding him 'so I should sneak away while they are distracted, but…' looks over to see Tony drinking his scotch watching him closely '… it won't be easy as it seems with a lad rat following me everywhere, or I could get them to trust me with their most valuable secrets and when I get my magic back, destroy them when I have the chance one at a time.'

I smirk to myself until I noticed the Avengers were watching my closely sitting on the couches around me. 'Wow' I thought. I really didn't notice them sitting down.

"Why are you smirking Reindeer games?"

I gave Stark one of my death glares before I got up and started walking around since he carried me around all day. When they weren't looking at me I walked around a corner observing my surrounding when I notice these foolish people left the unlocked.

'_Now this was my only chances'_ I thought so I walked quietly out the door, but when I just got outside the Avengers were outside playing some weird game. I looked over at my right to nobody there so I ran quickly into the forest that was next door to Starks house. I could feel the cool breeze in my ears before I heard sharp yells coming from behind me.

I knew that if I stopped here they would capture me all over again. I keep running until I thought I heard a roar of a some kind of animal. I stopped in the clearing of the forest to see some kind of vehicle stop right in front of me carrying the Avengers inside.

"Hey Frosty are you gonna try running again?" Stark yelled at me.

I started walking backward slowly because each step I took they move forward one. So I knew one way possible that I could get away with. I turn and keep running toward a tree in front me.

I heard Hawkeye yell at me "he gonna knock himself out to escape." Thinking that I was crazy which I was not. I quickly picked up speed and ran up the tree before I grabbed the top branch.

"Oh shit**" Tony said "he can climb trees like Xena too!"

I sat down and turned toward the Avengers as they look at how high I was. It looked like I was about 10-15 feet of the ground because this was a really huge tree I climbed.

I quickly stood up when an arrow land right next to my head. I cursed under my breath as I realized I wasn't out of their reach yet. Especially when that bird boy had sharp eye sight that could shot you out of the sky in a matter of seconds. I while I was looking for a way out, I noticed the one they called Hulk was climbing out of the car walking toward the tree.

I knew this would end badly if he morphs into that terrifying, horrible, Green monster that beat me into the floor. I shivered at that memory before I felt the tree shook. I looked down to see the Doctor looking up at me with those green eyes of the Hulk. I knew one thing that I could do now…RUN!


	2. Oh No!

Forbidden Love Chapter 2!

****Loki****

As I jumped onto another tree branch I quickly regained my balance and turned around to see the hulk push over the tree like it was a twig. It then looked at me with those eyes screaming 'I WILL GET YOU.' He then started walking toward me again. I swallowed the lump in my throat that I was holding in and tried to move.

'What?' I questioned myself. 'I can't move.'

My legs were shaking like jelly that was about to collapse. It was like the game cat and the mouse except I was the mouse. I never felt this much fear, not that much since I was with the Thanos "The god of Death." I am Loki the god of Trickery, fire, and chaos! I wasn't about to be a play thing for this abomination.

As the giant green creature reached the tree I used all my strenght and jumped onto another tree branch. I knew the Hulk was going to get angry, but this was my chance not theirs. As I jumped from tree to tree I noticed they weren't following me. 'Maybe they gave up' I thought to myself as I sat down in the hollow of the tree so they wouldn't see me.

****Tony POV****

I couldn't help, but smirk as reindeer games started doings ninja tricks all over the place trying to get away from Bruce. As soon as he was out of sight Clint yelled "hey why aren't you going after him?!"

The hulk just shrugged before shrinking back into Brucy boy. "Leave him he'll come back on his own if you have noticed this is an island so he won't be going anywhere" I said "besides who's up for a little scotch I am." I said raising my hand. "Are you sure Tony?" questions Natasha.

"Of course I am." I started up the car and heard Clint mutter "I'm keeping my knife under my pillow just in case he tries to murder us in our sleep." I couldn't help, but think what can a bitchy god do without his powers do to us. I mean come on we are the Avengers for crying out loud. Beside we have Javis on our side, what could possibly happen.

****Loki POV***

I saw that the sun was setting and since it was getting dark it was getting a little cold for my tastes. I know I know I said I was cold. As you all may know I am a full blooded Frost giant air to the throne, since my Fa-Odin had taken away my powers and my heritage with it for the first time I felt the cold essences crawling up my spine making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I know now that the Avengers didn't follow me because they knew I wouldn't survive on my own in this mortal body. I had about two choices 1. Keeping walking on my own and freeze myself to death or 2. Go back to the warm, comfortable home that Stark owns with a fire place. I think I will choose the warm house thank you very much. So I headed back to the mansion. I hope I can find a place to sleep comfortably without the Avengers crawling over me triying to put me back in that stuffy cage. For their own good I think they better get me a nice bed to sleep on instead of a cage.


End file.
